


he was a jock / phan one shot

by fandompml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School AU, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Secret Relationship, alternative universe, average!dan, jock!phil, kickthesticks if u SQUINT !!, one shot lol, phil's on the football team, slight outing and homophobia, troye is suspicious, very very slightly implied kickthesticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompml/pseuds/fandompml
Summary: Phil Lester was the jock that all the girls would swoon over, and Dan was a cute, yet average guy, comfortable in his friend group at the boarding school. But Dan and Phil just happen to be dating, acting as if they don’t like each other to hide it from Phil’s homophobic friends. But of course, that could never work out.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 34





	he was a jock / phan one shot

“I heard Lester hooked up with hailey last night!” Chris whispers to his friends, while they were eating their lunch at their boarding school, Dan trying to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous that was.

Troye munches on a fry before replying to Chris.

“Really? Doesn’t Hailey have a boyfriend?” Troye asks, Dan avoiding any eye contact so he doesnt give away the fact that, well, Phil was a flaming homosexual, to put it lightly. Dan would know, at least, because they just so happen to be dating, not that anyone knew.

“I can confirm that incorrect- Phil was in our room last night, and no Hailey. That bitch loves attention, she’s probably lying.” Dan laughs, and Chris and Troye both nod knowingly.

Sometimes they forget their best friend has to share a dorm with Phil Lester himself, although a friendship between them was never really publicly present, as they straight away knew that wouldn’t be the best idea if Phil’s friends found out.

“Shit, yeah, I forget you two share a dorm. What is Phil even like as a person? I feel sorry that you have to share with him.” Chris tells him, and Dan holds back from defending the boy he loves. But that would be suspicious, so he doesn’t.

“I dunno, really. We never speak. At least he doesn’t bring girls round, my gay ears would not really be enjoying that.” Dan jokes, and his friends laugh along to his joke.

Dan and Troye were both openly gay and Chris was bi. Everyone knew, and no one really cared. As long as they avoided the homophobic jocks, they were fine. They did have a few girls harassing them to be their gay best friend, which they rolled their eyes at. There was nothing wrong with that, honestly, but they only wanted to be friends so they could talk about guys, and they were happy with each other as friends anyway.

Dan lied about not talking, on their first day they got on pretty well, but they never talked outside of their dorm in fear of Phil’s friends hurting Dan. Dan liked how much he cared from the start.  
Soon enough, a girl who they recognised as Ashley came up to them, two of her friends behind her like they were her minions or something. Ashley was popular, well known for fucking pretty much any boy she can.

“Hey Dan, can we talk to you?” Ashley asked, fiddling with her curly blonde hair.

“Yeah, sure, be quick.” Dan tells them, standing up and following them out into a mostly empty hallway, a few people would walk by every few minutes, but seeming how everyone was eating lunch or in class, it was basically empty.

After they dragged Dan in here, Ashley quickly spoke up.

“Right, cutie, I need help hooking up with Phil, and I heard you’re his dorm mate.” Dan had to try not to laugh at how straight forward she was.

He wasn’t sure how to explain that the guy she wanted to have sex with, wasn’t straight nor available, without outing him and Phil.

“I can’t help you there, you should probably talk to him straight up. Phil and I don’t talk, just sleep in the same room.” Dan straight up lied, while Ashley rolled her eyes, muttering a ‘whatever’ and walking away, making Dan chuckle.

He walked back to his table where his friends were waiting for him, excited to know what Ashley wanted.

“She wanted to hook up with Phil.” Dan answered their silent questions, and they all let out little ‘ah’s in reply.

Before their conversation could last any longer, the bell rang and they headed to their classes, all going in separate directions.

-

“Hey Dan, do you wanna go hang out with me and Chris in my dorm?” Troye asks, and Dan mentally sighs, as he had been waiting all day just to see his boyfriend and he still hadn’t.

“Yeah, uh, sorry, I’m tired, I’m gonna go up into my dorm now. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow?” Dan tells them, and Troye gives him a suspicious look but nods, and Dan heads back to his room, with a massive smile on his face.

As soon as the door shuts, Phil’s face shoots up, smiling when he sees that it’s Dan who came in.

“I missed you.” Dan giggles, going in for a hug and kissing Phil on his lips.  
Phil kisses him back, smiling into the kiss as the familiar feeling of their lips crashing together takes over him. Their lips work together for a few more minutes until they both pull away, breathless.

“I’ve missed you too, love. I had to awkwardly deny sex from Ashley before, I may have told her I’m dating someone. She wouldn’t leave me alone!” Phil fakes a pout and Dan laughs at how stupid his boyfriend is.

They had been dating for about two and a half years by now, in year eleven, and they managed to keep it a secret for all that time. They confessed their feelings for each other halfway through year nine, which was the year Dan joined the school. After their confession they both cried and cuddled for the rest of the night, falling asleep in Phil’s bed. It was cheesy, but they liked it cheesy.

“Don’t worry, people will think it’s Hailey anyway. How was football practice?” Dan changes the subject, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder tiredly.

“Eh, it was okay. You should come watch me someday, I'll let you wear my jacket” Phil suggests, leaving a soft kiss on Dan’s curly hair.

As much as that idea was appealing, Dan knew they couldn’t do it. They didn’t want to out themselves.

“Stop tempting me, you know we can’t! Your friends would kill you.” Dan tries to reason, and Phil just shushes him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Now shut up so I can kiss you, you dildo!” Phil giggles at the end of what he says and Dan joins in, leaning in and kissing him slowly, for a few seconds.

“Dildo? That’s new.” he laughs before leaning in to kiss him again, this time for longer as he straddles his lap.

Phil’s tongue enters his mouth, and they make out passionately for a lot longer, before Dan rolls off him, smiling.

Phil’s hair is slightly ruffled and his muscles were now showing as he took his football jacked off and put it on Dan, slightly baggy on Dan’s smaller frame, making both of them smile like idiots.

After all, they were just two idiots in love.

-

“Dan? That’s not your hoodie, is it?” Troye questioned Dan, after asking to talk to him alone in the bathrooms at lunch.

Washing day for his dorm floor was tomorrow and he had just happened to run out of hoodies on one of the coldest days ever. Thinking no one would notice, Phil had offered one of his old ones. And mainly, he was right- Troye was the only person who noticed, and he was incredibly observant. He had been for the entire time Dan had known him.

“Yea- Yeah it is, I just haven’t worn it in a while” Dan tried to explain, slightly panicked because he didn’t want Phil to be angry if Troye found out.

Troye saw through his lies, however, smirking still.

“Really? Because I’m sure I’ve seen Lester in this exact hoodie, just last week. And I can’t recall ever seeing you in it.” Troye questions him further, and Dan doesn’t reply, in fear of saying something wrong, and Troye smirks even more.

“Oh yeah, remember when you let me borrow your phone to call my mum yesterday morning? I saw a message from the contact ‘Phil’ with a love heart saying ‘Have a good day, okay? Love you.’ with two x’s. I thought you never spoke to Phil?” Troye interrogates him, and Dan blushes, realising there is no way he could lie his way out of this.

“Dan, are you and Phil dating?” Troye asks, and Dan swears under his breath, trying to think of a way he could explain this.

There was no way he could lie, now. No matter how angry Phil would be (which he highly doubted, Phil was too nice to be angry for long), he couldn’t give an excuse.

“Troye- yes, me and Phil are dating. I’m sorry for hiding it from you, we didn’t want word to spread to his friend’s, in case they hurt either of us. We’ve kind of been dating since half way through year nine too. He’s actually really nice, you could hang out with us sometime.” Dan explains, and Troye smiles, bringing him into a hug.

It wasn’t the response he expected, but he wasn’t complaining, hugging Troye back and smiling. Once they pulled away, Troye grinned even wider at his friend, proudly.

“I’m happy for you. I’m glad you’ve found someone who you love. Should we tell Chris?” Troye asks, his voice more cheerful now after their hug.

“I think you should come to our dorm tonight and we should talk to Phil, before telling Chris anything.” Dan tells him, and troye nods, heading out of the bathroom.

-  
Dan and Troye head into their dorm, Phil waiting on his bed, reading, not expecting Dan to be back so early.

When he hears the door open he doesn’t look up, assuming it was just Dan as he never brought friends round to hang out.

“Hey love, how was your day?” Phil asks in a soft tone, invested in the story he was reading too much to realise Troye was there.

“Hey, uh, we need to talk. I’m not breaking up with you but, uh, Troye kind of figured out we’re dating, and he’s with me right now.” Dan blushes, and Phil immediately looks up to Dan and Troye, blushing as well.

“Oh, yeah, we’re dating, surprise?” Phil says, awkwardly laughing to fill in the silence and tension.

Troye grinned, and Dan was happy to have such an accepting best friend. He wishes Phil’s friends were like his, because none of this would have ever been hidden. They could kiss in public and hold hands, and it would be so much easier.

“Yeah, Phil, I think we should tell Chris. He won't tell anyone, I know him well enough to know he wouldn't do that.” Dan say’s softly, walking forward and kissing him on his lips.

Phil blushes, noticing Troye was still standing at the door watching them, and Dan giggles.

“Troye, you can go now, thanks for coming,” Dan dismisses him and he nods, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Phil reconnects his lips to Dan, kissing him softly and lovingly. The kiss was laced with pure love and passion, their tongues dancing around each other's mouths as Dan strokes a hand through Phil’s hair, Phil’s hands resting around his neck.

“I love you so much, Dan. One day, we will tell the whole school, and I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise.” Phil whispers in his ear, his voice full of love for the boy.

Dan sighs contentedly. He didn’t know how he got so lucky, to have someone who treats him so well, but he did, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

He nuzzles his head into Phil’s shoulder, smiling, shutting his eyes.

He really was lucky.

-  
Waking up the next day, Dan was not prepared for anything that would happen that day.

He kissed Phil one last time before heading to where Troye and Chris usually waited for him, before walking off to their first class, which was English. Nothing particularly interesting happened in English, but it was when they left English class that the ‘action’ started to happen.

The hallway was almost completely empty, which was odd as it was between classes, and the hallways were packed usually, full of students trying to get to their class before the bell rings and the teacher marks them as late. But today, they were completely deserted.

Before Dan could question it any further, however, he heard yelling coming from around the corner and him, Troye and Chris all meet eyes.

“What’s going on in there?” Troye asks, looking slightly scared as this never usually happened unless there was a fight, and there was nothing Troye hated more than fights.

“I don’t-” Dan starts to answer before more yelling, which Dan could now make out the words of, interrupts him.

“Maybe, just maybe, it’s because you forgot to shut the door when you kissed your faggot boyfriend this morning! Maybe that's why I’m angry! Because I can’t have a fag on the football team, that’s like asking to loose this season!” A voice that- Dan could only recognise as Jack, leader of the football team, and a certified homophobic twat, yelled. Shit, what was going on there?

Some gasps could be heard while everyone waited for whoever was being harassed by Jack, to say something. To defend themselves- because no jock would ever kiss a boy in their brains.

“What the fuck? Why were you even watching me, you creep? Why does who I kiss effect you?” They argued back, and Dan froze.

That voice was Phil.

Dan practically ran around the corner where, as he expected, had a crowd of people surrounding the two boy’s, who both looked equally stressed. The moment he walked around all eyes were on him, in shock, some in disgust, and from Jack, in complete anger.

“Phil, you’re off the fucking football team if you don’t break up with Dan right now.” Jack says, trying to keep somewhat calm.

Dan could feel tears pricking in his eyes by now. He knew Phil would never break up with him for the football team, but football meant a lot to Phil. He started playing it just to impress his parents. They were homophobic, and phil desperatly seeked aproval from them. It wasn’t healthy, they both knew that, but Phil couldn’t help it, he had been raised like that.

“Excuse me? You can’t just kick me off the football team because I’m gay!” Phil yells, and by his voice Dan could tell he was holding back tears. He had always been raised by his parents not to cry, so he would always hold it back. Dan obviously comforted him and helped him just let it out, hugging him while whispering comforting things into his ear.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, I’m the captain, so go right up to him now and break up with him if you want any kind of future!”

“Me breaking up with Dan isn’t going to make me any less gay anyway, your logic is so flawed!”

“You weren’t gay before him! Break up with him, unless you want to lose any future with football!”

“Jack, your being pathetic, I love him, let me stay on the team!”

“Break up with him now or you’re permanently off the team.”

It felt like time had just stopped. Everyone was silent, including Phil, waiting for him to walk up to Dan and end their relationship for football. Phil had done so much for football in the past- it would make sense.

And soon enough, it felt like there was only one possible ending to this when Phil was walking up to Dan, looking into his eyes.

It was silent. No words were exchanged, It was uncomfortable. They were both just delaying the inevitable by now.

“Dan, I-I- fuck, I can’t do this.” Phil says, the silence making his words project around the room. Before anyone could say a word in question, Phil’s arms were wrapped around Dan’s neck and their lips were connected in a short, shocking kiss.

Everyone in the room started in confusion, this the being the opposite of what they were expecting. They were expecting a breakup, Dan walking out in tears and Jack patting Phil’s back. But instead, they have Dan Howell, normal, boring Dan Howell, kissing the most popular jock in school, who could get any girl.

“I gave you the choice phil. You’re off the team, enjoy being a disappointment to your parents.” Jack yells, walking off, the football team following him back.

And all Phil wanted, was to kiss Dan and cry.  
-

Later on, Phil, Troye and Chris were all sitting in Dan and Phil’s dorm, on the floor, between their beds, waiting for someone to say something.

“So, you guys are dating. Sick. How did Jack find out though?” Chris asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Ever since it had happened, Chris had been off. Worried, almost, which was weird, because it wasn’t like this affected Phil in any way.

“I guess he saw me kiss Dan before he left this morning, and wasn’t having it. He thinks gay people can’t play sports, so when he found out he started a massive deal about how I was off the team without telling me why. After bugging him loads, he ended up yelling about me kissing Dan.” Phil explained, sadness still evident in his voice, even though it was hours after.

Dan wrapped an arm around Phil, kissing his cheek in an attempt to make him feel better, in which he let out a small smile, which, although it was small, was actually genuine.

“Yikes, Jack is such a dick- oh, wait a second, I gotta take this.” Chris replies, being interrupted by a phone call which he quickly takes.

Dan swore he could hear Chris mutter a ‘love you’, which was weird because, to Dan’s knowledge, he didn’t have a partner, but he didn’t think about it too much.

Soon enough, Troye and Chris left, leaving Dan and Phil alone once again.

“Dan, I- I don’t know what to do, my parents are going to be so disappointed, what if they find out the reason? What if they disown me? I can’t have this happen Dan.” Phil sobs, and Dan wraps his arms around him, allowing him to cry into his shoulder.

“Phil, Phil don’t worry. You’ve got me, and I’m not leaving. They won’t disown you, and if they do my family can let you stay at mine for summer until you get your own place. Don’t worry, love, we’re okay.” Dan reassures him, smoothingly stroking his back.

Phil brought his lips to Dan, kissing him softly, tears mixing in with their kiss. It wasn’t ideal, but it was fine. Because they were there, together, safe. And that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> so lol !!! how was that ??? this is longer than i write for a chapter in most of my fics- pls check out my wattpad, edithmustdie, and my tumblr, edithmissesdnpg will have some content soon. luv u all <3


End file.
